


Del tiempo perdido

by Elena26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Angst, post azkaban, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena26/pseuds/Elena26
Summary: "Todos estos años".-Remus se detiene y cierra los ojos, como si mirar directamente a Sirius lo abrumara.- "No debí haber pensado así de ti, no sé cómo pude creerlo después de todo lo que compartimos, no sé...""Remus".- le detiene Sirius.- "Peter lo hizo demasiado bien para que todos creyeran que yo era el culpable, incluído tú.""Sí, pero yo no era como todos los demás, ¿verdad?"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Del tiempo perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius y Remus post-Azkaban es triste pero también precioso, así que aquí tenéis esta pequeña historia, con bien de angst. Se agradece cualquier tipo de feedback, feliz lectura :)

Sirius sale de la habitación después de haber estado toda la tarde encerrado con Buckbeak. A menudo se cuestiona quién hace compañía a quién. Seguramente él la necesite más que el animal, pero éste no se queja jamás y nunca ha intentado atacarlo o echarlo de su lado, lo cual agradece enormemente; su vida sin el hipógrifo sería aún más solitaria.

Tras acostumbrar sus ojos a la escasa luz que hay en el pasillo se dirige hacia su dormitorio para meterse en la cama, rogando porque las pesadillas no pueblen su cabeza una noche más, pero se detiene al ver luz en la cocina. Se dirige hacia allí; Remus está sentado a la mesa, con una taza de té entre sus manos y con un libro flotando delante de sus ojos. Es una imagen tan cotidiana y reconfortante que parece fuera de lugar en ese sitio, siempre sombrío y tétrico. Remus Lupin es demasiado brillante para estar ahí, y sin embargo, Sirius no desearía que estuviera en otro lugar. 

-¿Hoy no trabajas?.- le pregunta desde el quicio de la puerta, y Remus se sobresalta un poco ante la interrupción.

-No, noche libre.

Normalmente Remus está en alguna misión trabajando para la Orden y Sirius no lo ve mucho, aunque vivan en la misma casa. Cuando se ven, además, están rodeados de gente. Las fiestas navideñas acaban de terminar y Harry, Hermione y la familia Weasley al completo se han alojado allí para celebrarlas. Sirius no puede evitar sentirse extraño en su presencia, sin nadie más a su alrededor que reclame su atención. 

-¿Tienes hambre?.- le pregunta Remus tras unos segundos de silencio. Sirius se ha quedado parado en la entrada, perdido en sus pensamientos.- Iba a preparar algo de cena.

No es necesario que lo haga, para eso está Kreacher, pero Sirius sabe que Remus necesita mantenerse ocupado cuando está en esa casa, además ese odioso elfo lo insulta cada vez que lo ve, así que asiente a pesar de no tener hambre.

Remus cierra el libro, apura su té y empieza preparar la cena mientras Sirius pone la mesa y saca una botella de whisky de fuego del aparador. Cuando Remus trae la comida a la mesa dirige una mirada de soslayo a la botella.

-No me jodas, Remus.

-¡No he dicho nada!

-Pero sé lo que piensas.

Los dos cenan sumidos en el silencio espeso de la casa, ese silencio que para Sirius es como una camisa de fuerza, amenazante, envolviéndolo todo y recordándole a cada instante que su lugar no está entre esas cuatro paredes. Mira a Remus, que parece un poco enfermo y cansado, como siempre, y quiere decir algo para romperlo, pero las palabras no quieren salir de su boca. La última vez que los dos han estado así, a solas, fue hace tanto tiempo que la distancia parece enorme.

Sirius vuelve a centrar su atención en el plato, mientras remueve la comida que aún sigue casi intacta.

-¿No te gusta?.- le pregunta Remus.

-No, no es eso. No tengo mucha hambre.

-Deberías comer más.

Sirius da un largo trago a su whisky en lugar de contestar. Sabe que Remus sólo se preocupa por él, pero está harto de que todo el mundo le diga lo que tiene que hacer, empezando por Dumbledore diciéndole que tiene que estar encerrado en esa casa u Ojoloco recordándole todo el tiempo que es peligroso salir a acompañar a Harry a la estación o comunicarse por la Red Flú. 

-¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras yo estaba fuera?.- le pregunta Remus, tratando claramente de establecer una conversación. Sirius lleva muchos días sin hablar con nadie, sin ver a nadie más que al hipógrifo, así que le toma unos segundos contestar, como si tuviera que aprender de nuevo cómo relacionarse con seres de su misma especie.

-He estado con Buckbeak.

Sirius sigue con la mirada fija en su plato, pero sabe que Remus está frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, de la manera en que lo hace cuando está preocupado por algo.

-Oye.- empieza a decir, titubeante.- sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿no? No hace falta que te aisles. Sé que no paro mucho tiempo en casa, pero ahora estoy aquí.

Remus deposita los cubiertos en el plato y acerca un poco la mano a la de Sirius por encima de la mesa, pero sin llegar a tocarla. 

-No hay mucho que contar por aquí.-Sirius se encoge de hombros.- La casa se ha quedado muy vacía después de navidades y... no sé, supongo que echo de menos tener gente alrededor.

Echa de menos a Harry, terriblemente. Harry, que es la única razón por la que trata de seguir adelante. Porque quiere verlo crecer y no perderse otros doce años de su vida, y porque les hizo una promesa a Lily y a James. 

-Supongo que echo de menos muchas cosas.- Sirius se sirve otro vaso de whisky y le da un sorbo, agradeciendo que el alcohol caliente un poco esa tristeza que le invade el cuerpo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, Lunático.

Remus sonríe tímidamente, con esas sonrisas suyas que en los últimos años siempre encierran melancolía, pero que para Sirius son los únicos momentos de luz en esa vida de oscuridad. Remus siempre ha sido un punto luminoso en su vida, radiante como esa luna que tanto odia y que tiene que llevar a cuestas.

-Hacía años que nadie me llamaba así.- dice.- Y lo digo en serio; lo siento.

Sirius le mira sin comprender.

-Todos estos años.-Remus se detiene y cierra los ojos, como si mirar directamente a Sirius lo abrumara.- No debí haber pensado así de ti, no sé cómo pude creerlo después de todo lo que compartimos, no sé...

-Remus.- le detiene Sirius.- Peter lo hizo demasiado bien para que todos creyeran que yo era el culpable, incluído tú.

-Sí, pero yo no era como todos los demás, ¿verdad?.- Remus le mira de nuevo y Sirius siente que algo se le rompe por dentro.- Porque yo te conocía más que nadie y debería haber sabido que el Sirius del que estaba enamorado jamás habría sido capaz de aquello.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- Sirius niega ligeramente con la cabeza. No se permite pensar en esos términos, y a pesar de que su cabeza está a menudo más centrada en el pasado que en el presente, su vida anterior con Remus es algo que trata de alejar de sus pensamientos. Porque duele demasiado.

-Tal vez, pero yo jamás he podido olvidarlo. Jamás he podido...olvidarte.

Remus rara vez habla de sus sentimientos, o hablaba, así que a Sirius le pilla desprevenido. Ya no sabe si el Remus que conoció es el mismo de antes, tal vez haya cambiado. En realidad no lo conoce, y eso lo hace todo mucho más difícil.

-Yo si te olvidé.- dice Sirius.- Olvidé todo aquello que una vez me hizo feliz. Esa celda me arrebató cada recuerdo que tenía de vosotros.- le sostiene la mirada unos instantes.- De ti.

-Pero ahora estás aquí.- dice Remus, alargando la mano y rozando los dedos de Sirius, esos que hace unos segundos no se ha atrevido a tocar.

Sirius le devuelve levemente la caricia, entrelazando sus manos, sintiendo cómo cada poro de su piel se eriza, pero después se separa bruscamente. Ha pasado tantos años en su forma animal que su comportamiento se asemeja más al de una fiera que al de un ser humano. Remus da un pequeño respingo y deja la mano en suspensión, desnuda y solitaria. Sirius se levanta, demasiado deprisa para todo lo que ha bebido, y tiene que sujetarse al respaldo de la silla para estabilizarse. Remus también se levanta y le toma por los brazos. 

-¿Estás bien?.- le pregunta.

-No, no estoy bien.- Sirius se incorpora un poco más, quedando casi a la altura de Remus, y el corazón le late tan fuerte que va a romperle las costillas. Hace años que no ve esos ojos castaños desde una distancia tan corta. - no creo que jamás vuelva a estarlo, no como antes.

Sirius se agarra a la chaqueta de Remus, como si al soltarse fuera a caer desplomado en el suelo y quebrarse del todo. 

-No podemos volver a ser como antes.- dice Remus, en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro.- Yo tampoco soy el mismo. Los dos hemos cambiado, ¿cómo no íbamos a hacerlo? Después de todo lo que pasó.

Remus lleva una de las manos que le sujetaba por el brazo a su mejilla y le acaricia, sintiendo los restos de barba que Sirius no se ha afeitado. 

-Pero sigues siendo Sirius, y yo sigo siendo Remus. Y antes, hace mucho tiempo, lo éramos todo el uno para el otro. ¿Te has olvidado de eso?

Sirius se arranca en una risa amarga. ¿Olvidarlo? Jamás. Puede que en Azkaban esos recuerdos se hubieran diluido, a veces eran tan pequeños que ni los veía, pero Remus siempre acababa apareciendo en su cabeza. Casi siempre acudía a él su imagen por las mañanas, en la mesa de la cocina mientras desayunaban, cuando Remus estaba tan dormido que no podía articular palabra y Sirius, que siempre se levantaba con demasiada energía, no paraba de contarle cosas. Remus no le contestaba, se limitaba a escuchar y a mirarle con los ojos aún velados por el sueño, y sólo después de que la cafeína hubiera hecho efecto en su cuerpo, se levantaba y le daba un beso de buenos días. 

-Te mereces algo mejor.- dice Sirius, y lo piensa de verdad.- ni siquiera puedo salir de esta casa. 

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí.- Remus acorta aún más la distancia y dirige una mirada fortuita a sus labios. Sus ojos se buscan, con sus bocas próximas, hasta que Remus le besa muy suavemente, en apenas un roce, y tras un instante de separación es Sirius el que se aproxima y se vuelve a perder en sus labios, y en su lengua y en cada recoveco de su boca. Siente las lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas e ir a morir a sus labios, y su regusto salado se mezcla con el sabor de Remus. 

-Espero que estés llorando por otra cosa y no porque beso terriblemente mal.- bromea Remus, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares, y Sirius deja escapar una risa húmeda. Después esconde la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando ese olor que le recuerda a casa, a otra casa que no es esa, sino una mucho más feliz y luminosa. Remus le abraza fuerte y Sirius cree que podría quedarse así el resto de su vida.

-Anda, vamos a dormir.- le dice. Esa noche, enroscado en su cuerpo, no tiene pesadillas.


End file.
